


Clumsy (Didn’t Know What I Was Missing)

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Jessica can’t sleep, worried she’s falling for her best friend.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Clumsy (Didn’t Know What I Was Missing)

**Author's Note:**

> Story and title inspired by the song My Best Case by Kelley Jakle

Jessica flipped over for the umpteenth time, trying to get comfortable. Honestly, why was she always like this? Obviously, something at the cafeteria or whatever Amy puts in that alcohol caused the ruckus in her tummy. It absolutely, positively was not butterflies and it definitely had nothing to do with her best friend Ashley. She opened her eyes and looked across the room at Ashley who seemed to be deep in a blissful sleep. Jessica would have sworn the fluttering inside of her was loud enough to wake her roommate, but apparently not.

Maybe, if they spent some time apart, Jessica could get her head on straight, but the two were inseparable. People even seemed to get their names confused. Denise had given up trying and started calling them Jessley. A part of Jessica could admit she really liked that.

Still, it wasn’t like she didn’t try to walk away. Ashley never demanded Jessica stay she just always seemed to know the right thing to say to make Jessica want to stay around her. Even when Ashley’s words turned sharp or sarcastic, her eyes told a different story. And, wow, could Jessica spend hours staring into those eyes, debating whether they were hazel or green as if her grades depended on it.

Just when Jessica would lose all track of time, Ashley would lighten the mood with some playful barb. Jessica, face flushed with embarrassment would chase after her best friend across the quad just like the playgrounds they grew up on together. 

Jessica had always played by herself as a child. Ashley would come along and say something ridiculous, but never really mean, and Jessica would sprint after her. At least until Jessica inevitably tripped and fell into Ashley causing the both of them to dissolve into giggles. You 

“Come with me to Davio’s tomorrow night?”Ashley’s voice startled Jessica so much, she thought she’d hit the ceiling.

“How did you even know I’m awake?” Jessica tried to decide if the pounding in her heart was more from the sudden words or the speaker.

Ashley snorted. “I can hear you thinking from way over here. Whatever is going on we’ll handle it okay? BFFs, right”

Jessica felt her heart rise and fall with Ashley’s words, but she shoved the thoughts aside. Maybe tomorrow she could do something about these silly feelings.

*****

Jessica felt a little self-conscious taking Ashley’s jacket and pulling out her chair at the restaurant, but the warm smile in return drove Jessica’s nerves away. Somehow, she had survived the night and the following day, put on her favorite dress and her figurative and literal big girl panties to get ready for this.

Jessica took in Ashley’s outfit as she sat across from her. “Wow, you look really hot er high class in that dress!”

Ashley grinned in that way she had when she was about to rub Jessica’s mistake in her face or brush it off with a snarky, ’hell, yeah I am.’ Instead Ashley smiled shyly and simply said, “thank you. You look gorgeous yourself.”

And, holy crap, why was Ashley acting weird? “I... I....I” Jessica huffed. Her word maker was broken.

“Ooh serenading me with De Colores? Bold choice!”

Jessica giggled. Ashley being her obnoxious self actually helped a great deal. She finally caught her breath. “How about we eat first?”

Ashley agreed and the two enjoyed dinner in relative silence until Jessica couldn’t hold back any more. “I think I like you. Like, LIKE like you and I’m worried that it’s going to cause serious trouble because we are so tangled up in each other and if we don’t work we can’t be friends and I’ll have to live without you and I don’t think I can live without you and crap this was an aca-awful idea. I’m sorry I have to go...” Jessica stood and started towards the door only to trip over her own feet. She braced for the ground or a table corner but felt only a soft chest and strong arms around her.

Ashley chuckled and gave a wink, “I don’t know you’re pretty clumsy. I should probably stick around you, just in case.” The smile on her face turned a little more serious as she felt Jessica pull away. “I do too.”

Jessica stood and straightened her spaghetti straps while thinking over what she had just said. How many words she’d fit into a very grammatically incorrect sentence. “Which part are you agreeing with?”

Ashley’s smile widened again. “I really LIKE like you too. Besides, we are best friends so if smoochy stuff doesn’t work, I’ll still always be here to catch you when you fall, okay?”

Jessica giggled again. “So you’re cool with smoochy stuff?”

Ashley gave a gentle answer with her lips.


End file.
